The Life of Lily Evans
by Alexandra-123
Summary: A story about Harry Potter's Mum.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Letter

"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,

And think of you

Caught up in circles confusion

Is nothing new

Flashback warm nights

Almost left behind

Suitcase of memories,

Time after"

11-year-old Megan Bergemann was standing on her down stairs bed in front of her mirror singing into her hairbrush.

Like most girls would.

It was her favourite song in the whole world.

Her second favourite was summer rain.

"Sometimes you picture me

I'm walking to far ahead

You're calling to me, I can't hear

What you've said

Then you say go-slow

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds."

11-year-old Rosie Cartwright was standing next to Megan.

She was also singing.

Megan and Rosie both had blondish brown hair.

Megan's hair went up to her shoulders and it was dead straight.

Rosie's went up to her elbows and she had curled it two days before.

They both had brown eyes.

Some would think they were twins but they weren't even related.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time"

There was a third voice singing.

It belonged to Lily Evans.

She was also eleven.

She had fiery red hair and hers too went up to her elbows.

It was dead straight and she had Emerald green eyes.

Everyone always complimented her on them, because they were so dazzling and they always sparkled.

Her, Megan and Rosie were all best friends.

"After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey

Watching through windows you're wondering

If I'm ok

Secrets stolen from deep inside

The drum beats out of time"

It was now Lily's turn to sing solo.

It was one of their favourite things to do at a sleepover.

They had gotten up to a lot of mischief the night before.

They had gotten hungry and decided to go to the kitchen and get something.

They made such a big mess and they had to clean it up because they were caught.

Even though Megan had a butler.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time"

They were all dancing and flicking their hair all over the place.

"You said go slow

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds"

Lily had two sisters.

Her older sisters name was Petunia.

She had blonde hair and was fairly pretty, although she used to be prettier.

She was fourteen.

Lily's little sister was 4 years old and her name was Kacy.

She had red hair and it almost reached her backside.

She had light green eyes but weren't as pretty as Lily's.

Her mum's name was Jodie and she had red hair and green eyes also.

Her dad's name was Harold and he had brown hair.

He was a photographer.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me.

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting.

Time after time."

Megan was an only child.

Most would expect her to be a spoiled brat.

But she was nothing of the sort.

Her mum had brown curly hair and her name was Alicia.

Her dad was bold and his name was Matt.

He was a lawyer and that's why they were extremely rich.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time"

Rosie's Parents were both Dentists.

Her mum's name was Honey and her dad's name was Marco.

Her mum had brown hair.

Her dad was also bald.

She also had a little sister called Olivia.

She had blonde hair and it was slightly wavy.

"Time after time

Time after time

Time after time"

"Whoa bravo hooray."

They all jumped and looked at the window where the noise was coming from.

"**SIRIUS BLACK**, **I'm going to kill you!**"

All three girls ran over to the window and climbed out.

They chased Sirius all the way across the front yard.

"Geese you girls are faster then I thought." he said looking back.

But they started to catch up even more.

So he just shut up and concentrated on running.

But the girls sped up and they all wrestled him to the ground.

"Ah hi." He said grinning an innocently.

"Can you be good for five minutes?" asked Rosie.

"Yeah" he said looking hurt.

"Why do we always catch the other minutes?" said Megan

Lily laughed.

"Hey Rosie"

"Yeah" she said to Sirius.

"Nice P.J's"

"What"

She looked down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh"

She ran inside.

"Lily." He said

"I know nice P.J's"

"No, will you marry me?" he said and he grinned hopefully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

She too screamed and ran inside.

"Megan." He said

"I know I'm in my Pyjama's and I won't marry you."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." He puckered his lips, closed his eyes and moved closer to Megan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

She screamed the most and ran inside.

Lily and Rosie were watching from the window.

"Works every time." He said to himself.

He started to walk home when he heard another scream. He turned around.

"What now." But then he realised it was his mum.

She came running towards him.

"Mum what happened?" he said horrified.

"You you've been excepted into Hogwarts."

"Cool." he said and he and his mum ran next door.

-----------------------------------

"What the hell is wrong with him?" said Lily.

"Don't ask me."

"Girls, Jodie's here."

They were going to stay at Lily's place that night.

"Coming." All three said.

But just as they were about to move an owl swooped in the open window and dropped three letters on their laps.

Then it flew out again, all three girls took the letters addressed to them.

It was in green ink and the address read

To Miss Evans

The bed

Second story room

Megan's house

6 Privet drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

England

"Creepy, they even know where we're sitting and they use animals to deliver their mail."

They all opened their letters.

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, international confed. Of wizards)

Dear Miss Cartwright,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

"What that's impossible." Said Lilly 

"We all know there are no such things as witches and wizards." Said Megan

"Someone's pulling a prank," said Rosie

"Don't look at me." Said Sirius from the window.

"Well who else would do something like that?"

"Well what if it's not a joke." Replied Sirius

"How do you know?" Said Rosie

"Well first of all I got the same letter and absolutely no one tricks the black myster."

All three girls cracked up laughing.

"Any way." He said frowning

"My parents are Magic."

"Sure and I've met prince charming." Said Lily.

"You have?" asked Sirius amazed.

"Ooooooh." All three girls groaned.

"Haven't you ever done something you couldn't explain?"

All three girls thought about this for a moment and decided to believe him.

In the Kitchen Jodie and Alicia were talking over coffee, when they heard three loud thumps from the upstairs bedroom.

"What was that?" asked Alicia.

They both ran upstairs and into the bedroom.

They found all three girls had fainted and Sirius standing on a ladder at the window.

"What happened?" Jodie asked Sirius.

Sirius handed them the letters.

"Oh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the girl's had woken Rosie rang her mum and told her about it.

"Oh Honey that's so cool." Said her mum.

"How come you never told me?" Asked Rosie.

"I don't know."

About ten minutes later they sent the owl back with three letters.

It had been waiting at the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A sleepover and Embarrassing Moments.

That night all three girls went to Lily's place for a sleepover.

"Lily what are you doing?" gasped Megan.

"What do you mean?" asked lily.

"You can't have Floral pink on your toes and sky blue on your nails." Said Rosie.

"Oh." She said looking down at her nails.

She took some nail polish remover and cleaned her nails.

"I'm just thinking about Hogwarts."

"Same here." Said Megan agreeing.

Ten minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Lily.

Lily's little sister Kacy opened the door and came in.

She walked over to Lily and sat down on her lap.

"Hey." Said Lily.

"Hello." Said Megan

"Hi." Said Rosie.

But Kacy didn't answer because she was sucking on her thumb.

"Kacy don't suck on your thumb." Said Lily as she pulled her sister's thumb out of her mouth.

Lily was painting her sister's nails when they heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." said Kacy.

Then a young boy walked in and greeted them all.

He had a limp body and he looked slightly sick.

He had brown hair and matching eyes.

"Hey Remus." Said Lily.

"Hey, hey." Said Megan and Rosie.

"Hey Kacy." Said Remus in a friendly voice.

"Hi."

"What's up?" Lily asked Remus.

"I was just wondering did you get a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we all did. Did you?" she answered.

"Yes."

"You can join us if you want. But I don't think it would be much fun, because we're doing girly things." She said.

"I think I'll pass."

"Well bye."

"Bye, bye, bye." Said the other three girls.

"Bye." He said and he left.

"Is he new?" asked Megan.

"Yes." Said Lily.

"Cause he's kinda cute." She admitted.

The other girl's laughed.

"Don't worry about me. I've got my eyes on Sirius." Said Rosie.

"OOOOH." Said Megan, Lily and Kacy.

"Kacy, time for bed." Called their mother.

"Lily will you tuck me in?" she asked.

"OK."

She picked Kacy up and carried her across the hall.

She tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

Then she returned to her room.

"She's cute." Said Megan.

"Try living with them." Said both Lily and Rosie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Lily made popcorn while Megan got other snacks like chocolate and Rosie got blankets and pillows.

They took it all into the living room and sat down.

They watched two DVD's, one was a princess diary and the other was a dancing one.

They all got up and danced to their second favourite song.

"Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I can hear him saying  
Nothing will change  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain  
  
I remember the rain on our skin  
And his kisses hotter than the  
Santa Ana winds  
Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
  
I remember laughing til we almost cried  
(there at station that night)  
I remember looking in his eyes  
  
Oh my love, it's you and that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain"

They sung along and danced about.

I can hear the whistle  
Military train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I can here him singing  
Ooh "love is strange"  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain  
  
I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out  
As the train pulled out  
I can see my baby  
Waving from the train  
It was last time that I saw him  
In the summer rain  
  
Every time I see the lightening  
Every time I hear the thunder  
Every time I close the window  
When this happens in the summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart  
  
Every night and every day now  
Though I know you've gone away  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain"

They all laughed and sat down on the couch panting.

"That was so fun." Said Lily

"Ha ha." Laughed Megan.

"That's the best fun I've had."

"Yeah except this whole weekend was as fun." Said Rosie.

Then they all went up to their bedroom and layed down on the bed.

"Hey Lily, you know who we like but who do you like?" asked Rosie.

"No one yet." Said Lily

"Maybe you'll find some one at Hogwarts." Said Megan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day they woke up and went to have showers.

Then they went down stairs for breakfast.

After that they went back upstairs.

They all dried their hair, and then they put on some music, to have as much fun as they had been having that weekend.

"I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So why don't you come sit and talk to me talk about how were gonna be together, always  
Hope you know when it's late at night,  
I hold on to my pillow tight, and think about how you promised me forever  
  
(I never knew that anyone) Could make me feel this way  
(Now that your here boy all I want) Is just the chance to say  
  
Get out (leave) right now, this is the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
Cause I know about her (who?) And wonder (why) how I brought all the lies,  
You said you would treat me right, but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
Tell me why your looking so accused, when I'm the one who didn't know the truth,  
How could you ever be so cold, to go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head, cause you left her number on your phone  
  
(So now after all it's said and done) maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one) but it didn't work out that way

Get out (leave) right now, this is the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
Cause I know about her (who?) And wonder (why) how I brought all the lies,  
You said you would treat me right, but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
I wanted you right here with me, but I have no choice you've got to leave,  
Because my heart breaking, with every word I'm saying,  
I gave up everything I had on something that wouldn't last,  
But I refuse to cry, oh please don't follow me, . . .. Get out!  
  
Get out (leave) right now, this is the end of you and me (you and me)  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
Cause I know about her (who?) and wonder (why) how I brought all the lies,  
You said you would treat me right, but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
Get out, (leave) you and me (its too late) too late,  
You, about her (who, why)  
You said you would treat me right, but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)"

"Uh, Hi girls." Said Remus from their open bedroom door.

The girls jumped and looked over to the door.

"Hi Remus." Said Lily Blushing.

"Sorry, your mum let me in." he said.

"Uh, don't worry." She said nervously

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Megan screamed and ran past Remus and into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Remus.

"Uh Nothing." Said Rosie.

Her and Lily both smiled innocently.

"I was just wondering, when are you's going to Diagon Alley?" said Remus.

"Oh we're going in about an hour." Said Rosie.

"Do you want to come with me?" asked Remus.

"Can we bring someone?" asked Lily.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"What about her?" he pointed towards the bathroom.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted." Lily said smiling evilly.

"Great. Bye."

He walked past the bathroom and yelled out

"Bye Megan."

"Bye." She called.

"Megan he's gone you know."

She walked out of the bathroom.

"That was embarrassing," she said.

"Remus doesn't think so." Said Rosie.

"What do you mean." She asked.

"He asked us to go to Diagon Alley with him." Said Lily smiling wickedly.

"WHAT, you have to help me." She said.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

That morning they went back to Megan's house to collect Sirius.

"Wow, Megan you look gorgeous." He said.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"You's all look pretty." He said smiling at Rosie.

They walked across the road and up a bit.

They rang the doorbell and waited.

"Lily did you see that? He just smiled at me." Said Rosie.

Lily smiled, she had a feeling she'd be playing matchmaker a lot.

"Hi." Said Remus opening the door.

"Wow." He gasped.

"Megan you look... Amazing."

"Thanks."

She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a hot pink mini skirt.

And she was wearing pink thongs.

She had her hair clipped up.

And she had a touch of lip-gloss that smelt like strawberry and some light pink eye shadow.

They hopped into the car and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Weird shops and more fun

When they arrived, all they could see were normal shops. But when they walked closer they could see a pub starting to appear.

They walked in and saw all sorts of weird people.

"Hello." Said the bartender. "Are you here for Diagon alley?"

"Yes." Said Rosie's mum.

"Right this way then." He said leading them to an old courtyard.

He took out a wand and tapped some bricks.

The bricks started to move away making an archway.

"Wow" they all said.

They walked through and were greeted by lots of weird people and weird shops.

They went into gringotts and exchanged their money.

"Alright, what's the first thing on your list?" asked Lily's mum.

"Um, a wand." Said Megan.

They all walked to the wand shop.

There were two boys standing at the counter.

"There's a new broom out. It's called the nimbus." Said one of them to the other.

"Are you for real?" said Remus and Sirius, their eyes widening in amazement.

"Yeah" said one of them.

"I'm Sirius and this is Remus." Said Sirius.

"And this is Rosie." Said Sirius.

"And this is Megan." Said Remus.

"I'm James." He said walking up to Lily.

"I'm Lily." She said smiling at him thankfully.

"Well this is Peter." He said.

James had black hair that stuck up in different directions and he had hazel eyes.

Peter was short, blonde and sort of chubby.

They walked up to the counter and got their wands.

Then they walked out together.

"Hey do you want to meet in the Leaky Cauldron later?" James asked.

"Sure." Said Megan.

"Well we have to go, but we'll see you later. Bye."

"Come on Pete." Said James.

The boys took off.

Next they went to the bookshop, the pet shop, the potions shop and lastly the robes shop.

They walked in and an old lady came running up to them.

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

They all nodded and were lead to four stools.

Only two of them could be fitted at that precise moment for James and Peter took up two of the stools.

The two boys went first.

"Hi." Said Sirius and Remus.

"Hi." The other boys said.

Next were Lily and Rosie and then Megan.

"Have you finished all your shopping?" asked Peter.

"Yes." Lily said when they walked out.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron then." Said James.

They all went back to the pub and they left their parents to meet James and Peter's parents.

"So what house do you want to be in?" asked Sirius.

"Gryffindor." Said everyone.

Lily, Megan and Rosie had learned about everything from Sirius.

- - - - - - - - - - -

By the end of the day James and Sirius were practically finishing each other's sentences.

But soon it was time to go.

They all went back to Rosie's place.

"Can we have another sleepover?" Said Megan.

"Well..." Megan's mum started to speak but she was soon interrupted.

"Thanks." Said all three girls, they ran off and the boy's followed.

"Hey do you want to stay for a while?" asked Rosie.

"We won't do girly things, just for you." Said Megan.

"I suppose." Said both the boys looking doubtful.

- - - - - - -

That afternoon they played truth or dare.

"Megan, truth or dare?" said Lily.

"Aw. Um... Truth." Said Megan

Lily smiled evilly.

"Uh oh. I know that look and I know what your up to." She said scared. "Oh well. Megan do you like Remus?" she said smiling even more evilly.

Megan looked at Remus.

"Humph...Yes." She said turning as red as a Tomato.

Then Remus started blushing as everyone started going "OOOOOOH".

"My turn." Said Megan changing the subject. "Rosie, Truth or dare?"

"Um dare." She said not wanting what Megan got.

"I dare you to jump on top of Sirius and give him a great big hug." Said Megan smiling wickedly.

Rosie blushed immensely but did it.

She pounced on Sirius and knocked him to the ground and then gave him a big hug.

They both sat up and everyone started clapping.

"My turn." Rosie said. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said. He actually wanted truth for he wanted them to find out one of his secrets.

"O.K. do you like Megan?" she asked.

Yes, it was the question he wanted.

He blushed slightly and then smiled. "Yes."

"OOOOOOOH." Said everyone.

Megan smiled slightly, blushing even more.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" Remus asked.

"Dare." He said couragesly.

"I dare you to, um ... stand up and sing to a song the girls pick out."

All three girls rushed over to the C.D. player.

The song started playing and when he recognised the song Sirius said "Oh crap."

"_From the bottom of my heart, boy I got to tell you this._

_Since the day we've been apart you're the only one I miss._

_I'm like a tree with no roots I just can't live without you._

_Yeah, Yeah._

_Thought we were just a summer romance, nothing but a passing fling._

_Seemed like my heart had other plans, now I'm a puppet on a string._

_Don't leave me dangling out there, boy can't you tell how much I care._

_Still see the sunlight in your hair, oh, oh."_

The other four were laughing their eyes out because Sirius was singing like a girl.

"_I've been missing your strawberry kisses._

_Nothing's as sweet; the taste still drives me crazy._

_I've been wishing, my strawberry kisses._

_Could fly through the wind to you from me."_

"I'm glad I still have this. I don't even like it anymore." Said Megan.

"_There's no question at all, boy your tops on my list._

_I'm falling head over to at the thought of your lips._

_I know your crying no no, Can't write those pretty words to show._

_Me how you feel deep inside- but oh oh."_

Suddenly All five mother's walked in.

"Uh... what would you's like for dinner?"

"Fish and chips." They all said.

They walked out again and everyone except for Sirius fell on the floor laughing.

They were laughing so hard they were crying and they were all clutching their stomachs in pain.

"Classic." Said Rosie.

"Wait, Lily hasn't had her turn yet." Said Sirius changing the subject.

"Truth or dare." He asked.

"Um dare." She said.

"OK I dare you to um...when we go to Hogwarts I dare you to try and flirt with James."

"I'm not doing that." She said.

"You have to. And you have to do it the day we get there, and on the train."

"This means war." She said.

But in response he just smiled evilly.


End file.
